


Just For Your Eyes

by SoraHinari



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Celebrating Halloween, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mikleo Deserves Happiness (Tales of Zestiria), Minor Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria), One Shot, Short One Shot, Silly, Sorey is a Sweetheart (Tales of Zestiria), two dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: Sorey has an idea, to celebrate Halloween together with Mikleo, dressing up, eating candy, having fun. But his friend has a different way of thinking about a costume proposed to him, since no one else sees him, why should he even try celebrating that... Halloween?
Relationships: Mikleo & Sorey (Tales of Zestiria), Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Just For Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> It is small, silly and late for Halloween xD But I hope you enjoy~! These two idiots deserve happiness!

They were laying, resting after a long trip, well one of them at least since the Seraph of the two decided to browse the books settled on the room’s thin shelves. His thin pale fingers skipping from one book spine to another, feeling the bumps the leather did and how the little book collection was quite old, judging by some fair ripping on the covers or backs and yellowing of the pages.    
A loud noise made the Seraph turn his violet gaze towards the bed, where his childhood friend and Sheperd was toying around with one of his orange coloured feather earrings with leisure. The brunette returned Mikleo’s look with his own green eyes, his lips parting to reveal one of his signature bright toothy grins while his hair was just a messy puff of brown, strands sticking out from all kind of places where it wasn’t mushed against one of the pillows provided by the inn staff.    
  
“Hmmm?” A questionable hum came from the taller boy, his gaze ever so excited, unchanged no matter how many towns they reached or how many ruins they explored through the days “What is wrong Mikleo?”   
  
At his question Sorey got no answer, instead his friend started looking around the room suspiciously in order to locate where the sound came from, earning a chuckle from the Shepherd. That cute little laugh didn’t pass unnoticed from the Water Seraph, instantly glaring at his friend for the noise before finally giving in and sitting at the foot of the bed, crossing his arms and letting his coattails rest behind him.    
  
“Didn’t you hear that noise Sorey? It was so loud, it had me shaken up for a minute” Mikleo explained with a sigh, closing his violet eyes from Sorey’s view.   
  
“Mikleo” stretching the Seraph’s name, Sorey sat up and punched his friend’s forearm playfully but with enough impact to make Mikleo rub it and glare at him. Shaking the glare off with an equally playful laugh, the brunette grinned “Don’t be so tense! It is a new inn for sure but no one else is as uptight as you are! Everyone went ahead to explore the city already!”   
  
“Do you suggest I do the same?” With one of his brows arched Mikleo crossed his arms, huffing in annoyance “I don’t have any interest in doing sightseeing Sorey. Especially not when we-”   
  
“Are in the middle of our travels to the next ruins? I know I know Mikleo!” With his grin still stuck on his face, Sorey grabbed Mikleo by the back of his neck, pressing their foreheads together with a laugh, making the Seraph exclaim in surprise.   
  
“SOREY!” His purple hued eyes were wide from surprise as his pale cheeks started gaining some colour “If you didn’t mean that, then what are you trying to say?!” Flustered, the Seraph looks away, his hands fists on his thighs.   
  
Instead of explaining with words the Shepherd stood up and walked at the bags he had previously purchased at the market streets, rummaging through them until he found what he wanted. With a victorious exclamation, Sorey pulled up a big dark blue witch hat with some elegant decorations around the brim and base. At the whole show of the item Mikleo just tilted his head, confused and legitimately with no idea what Sorey wanted to do with a magician’s hat. He was about to open his mouth, to actually express his concerns on whatever idea his friend had and yet didn’t have the time to since the hat was shoved on his head. Mikleo looked at Sorey with wide eyes, his two hands grasping the wide brim of the hat on both sides with an obviously confused expression.   
  
“Why do you look like you saw a puzzle, Mikleo? It is just a simple costume accessory! For Halloween!” Sorey took a step back, his hands on his hips as he looked at Mikleo as if he was a masterpiece.   
  
“What even is… Halloween?!” The Seraph asked, his perplexed look coming off on the tone of his voice as well.   
  
“You don’t know?! Come on Mikleo! Alisha told us about it!” His friend never changed his expression, still holding the confusion as his primary look with a mix of sourness upon the name of the princess getting called out “It is a celebration that you dress up and you either get candy or play tricks on people! The sound you heard must have been from the preparations downstairs, I saw that the inn is having a Halloween party and I thought we could-” right then and there Mikleo stood up and removed the hat from his head throwing it on the bed.   
  
“Absolutely not!” He shouted, cutting off Sorey who looked surprised at his friend’s sudden reaction.   
  
“But Mikleo… I just thought-” Sorey’s try was in vain since Mikleo was practically now fuming, his confusion replaced with annoyance all over his features.   
  
Sorey was now left standing there as Mikleo stormed up and down the room, his footsteps loud and almost stomping instead of a fast paced walk. He tried to calm down his friend, to make him stay still, but the minute he grabbed Mikleo’s shoulder his hand was slapped away with a glare, his smile flattering down.   
  
“Mikleo…” A frown decorated the Shepherd's lips as his friend groaned.   
  
“Can’t you think Sorey?!” Mikleo looked almost defeated out of a sudden, his eyes darting down on the carpet with a sad expression “People cannot see me, why do I have to dress up since they don’t see me anyways?!” The question actually made sense to Sorey who looked at his Seraph friend with a frown “See? Even you can see my point now! It is pointless to dress up for a party, just to watch you have fun and me following behind like a lost puppy!”   
  
Not knowing that his friend felt that way, the brunette picked up the hat and looked at it with his frown still apparent. ‘Mikleo really felt like that huh…?’ Sorey thought, knowing very well that before this incident, the Seraph never showed any annoyance to the fact that he was invisible to human eyes.    
Looking over at Mikleo and then back at the hat Sorey signed, frowning even more and just placing the hat lazily on the bed before walking outside of the room.   
  
“You’re right, that wasn’t very thoughtful of me. I am sorry Mikleo. I will go downstairs to tell the others to enjoy the party and come back up to rest” and with that Sorey was gone down the stairs, leaving a very surprised Mikleo behind.   
  
The Seraph blinked at his friend’s retreating figure, only now understanding how hurtful the way he spoke was towards Sorey. Maybe he was feeling like that sure, but it was not Sorey’s fault. After all, the Shepherd was always telling him to go out, explore, do more stuff on his own and not just follow him around. It was Mikleo himself who never listened and decided to follow Sorey. Therefore his whole outburst was seriously unforgivable and inexcusable, he could not even find a good excuse for it on his own!   
  
Walking towards the bag Mikleo pulled out the outfit, his vision instantly filling with dark blues and golds from all kinds of fabric pieces. Soon he figured out the arrangement of the clothes, a shirt like tunic for the top, alongside a cape that clipped on it, paired up with pants and even a pair of matching boots. Mikleo’s fingers ran down the smoothness of the shirt, although it was a bit frilly at the end of the sleeves, but not too much to be girly or not his style.    
After he made sure Sorey was not returning, the Water Seraph undressed and wore the costume, balancing the hat properly on his head while checking himself at a full length floor mirror. It actually looked good on him, matched his hair nicely and contrasted his eyes beautifully, after all he was a Seraph, he could wield water magic, therefore this getup Sorey thought of was actually up his alley. Looking at himself a bit more, Mikleo decided to go downstairs and he was very glad he did.   
  
When he first stepped in the party area he could see people dancing, enjoying food and what not, but soon his violet eyes spotted Sorey, leaning against the door that led towards the lobby, the frown from before persistent on his face.   
  
“Sorey” Mikleo walked next to his friend and, instantly, saw how his green eyes lightened up the minute he saw the costume “Does this… look good?” a small blush rose to Mikleo’s cheeks as Sorey hugged him tight, seemingly a bit weird to others since he was just hugging air in their eyes “H-Hey! Sorey!”   
  
“You look adorable Mikleo! I was right! It was indeed a perfect fit!” Spinning the Seraph around, so much that he had to support his hat with one of his hands, the Shepherd guided Mikleo to the dessert table.    
  
There were all kinds of sweets, pumpkin bread with cinnamon, latte drinks, cookies in the shape of jack o'lanterns, even pumpkin mousse with chocolate bottom! Mikleo was hesitant at first but Sorey had him try every one of them, every single of the orange delicacies they had to offer the visitors of the inn. To be completely honest the Seraph was glad he did, all the candy provided was great, melting in his mouth and making his eyes full of childlike wonder at how something so simple could taste so sweet. But just when Mikleo thought they were done, ready to go back upstairs and enjoy the rest of their night in their room, Sorey dragged him to the dancefloor, making him have a dance with him in which Mikleo could never say no after the bright grin offered to him. Suddenly Mikleo quite liked the idea of Halloween… So what if others didn’t see him in a costume? Sorey did and that was all that mattered in the end for the Seraph.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> Thank you for reaching the end of this one-shot!  
> I hope you enjoyed it really!  
> Kudos and Comments are always apreciated!


End file.
